The Best Side of Love
by XxXblackbloodiedpapercutXxX
Summary: 2 girls fall in love with the Kaulitz twins in school /bill kaulitz oc/tom kaulitz oc/ find the charicters in the first story


The Best Side of Love

chapter 1

**ALEX S POV**  
"x times y times 24 times 5 if x = 4 and y = 5 what is the answer ?" Mrs. Holester my math teacher asked the class "Jenny why don t you answer if for us?" Jenny, a typical scene with choppy black hair w/neon blue and blond streaks she had brown eyes but she whore deep blue contacts, she was my friend all most like a sister to me. "2,400." she said comely she was adding to her drawing so the teacher must have thought she was not paying attention.

**JENNY S POV**  
"um... thats right." I rolled my eyes at her. "2,400 divided by x times y divided by 8 = what Alexandria." Alexandria was a scene like me she had blond hair w/green tips and red streaks she had brown eyes but she whore contacts like me but hers where purple. The teacher had to contently call on us to answer because me and Alex where in a famous band Mrs. Holester wanted us to keep up our math skills, like we ever needed it. OK I well tell you more about me and Alex, me and her are 13,in 7th grade,we where in all of our classes together and always ended up being sat somewhere near ech other, and like I said we where in a band called Your Death is Now or Never with my boyfriend Corey, mine and Alex s friend Ivry,she was the emo of the band, and her boyfriend Eric,we where mostly a screamo type band or something like that. "And just remember kids we are getting 2 new students tomorrow." I heard Mrs. Holester say as I tuned back to the world. "What are there names?" One kid asked. "I don't know but I do know that they are boys and they are twins." The bell rang for 2nd period for me and Alex that was social studies, we walked into the class and sat down, Ivry and Eric joined us. "Alex I wonder who it could be.!" I looked at Ivry and Eric they had no idea what I was talking about "we are getting 2 new students tomorrow." "AHHHH!" both of them said at the same time, after 2nd period I tuned out so I don t remember what happened.

**ALEX S POV**  
Me and Jenny where on the bus, we where both listening to our ipod touches and talking about the new students. "I wonder what the kids name are!." I could hear her song that was playing. "I don t know but I really want to know what they look like." She was drawing on her picture again, the vampire she was drawing looked finished. Me and Jenny where the last ones to get off, we walked to our house,me and Jenny are not related at all but scene we are in a band together all our parents moved into gather

**JENNY S POV**  
I got up at 6:00 it takes me about 30 minutes to get ready, I teased my hair so I could spike it up I put a headband on and a few baby hair clips, I put on my makeup black eyeliner with black eye shadow made to look like raccoon eyes, I put on a Black Veil Brides T with a pair of size 13 black skinnys, it was 6:20 wow! I never got ready for school that fast. I saw Alex walk out of her room she was wearing a Slipknot T with size 13 whit skinnys,she hade her makeup in a cat eye like thing she had spider-bites one was neon green and the other was black she had her tongue perusing in, and her teased hair was in a heart shape, me I had a tongue perusing with snakebites one was neon blue and the other was black "OMG!" Alex came running "what?" "I almost forgot my skirt!" I ran to my room and found it it was a plaid neon blue with chains draping around it, I slipped them over my pants and grabbed my bright red converses "ALEX!" "what!" I think she was in her room "do you know where my spiked dog collar is with my ear rings?" I slid my converses on "um...I think they are in your box with all the others." I ran back to my room to find that she was right. "DANKE!" I yelled, my earrings where a guitar and a microphone. I heard someone run up the steps "hey babe" i knew who it was,Corey our drummer/my boyfriend "what?" I turned around I never really treated hem like a girlfriend should "nothing I was just going to tell you its all most time to go god." he turned and went to tell Ivry and Eric, I grabbed my Music = life bag that had my stuff in it along with my ipod touch and my phone and slipped them into my pockets "Jenny how do I look?" Alex was standing in my doorway she had on her neon green and black converses "fantastic as usual, and me?" she looked at my from head to toe "a perfect...5!" I was shocked "5" I cryed out she just laughed, I knocked her down on the ground "I m JKing your a 10!" I got off her "OK then we better get going." she grabbed her bag and all 5 of us walked to our bus stop the bus came around 7:20 something

Chapter 2

**ALEX S POV**  
Me and Jenny crammed our extra books into our locker we where the first ones into the class room besides the teacher we put our stuff down and sat down we didn t notice that the teacher was talking to 2 boys, Jenny pulled out her drawing book that was always with her "hey Alex? are you not going to finish your drawing that you started?" I turned and looked at her I had forgot that I had a drawing but never finished it I searched in my bag looking for my book. "Bill you can sit next to...Jenny and Tom next to Alexandria." Mrs. Holester pointed at Jenny then me, ughh I hated when they called me that, but a smile creeped acrosted my face when they turned around.

**JENNY S POV**  
I heard Mrs. Holester say mien and Alex s name "what?" I looked up and saw 2 boys with Mrs. Holester walk up to mine and Alex s desk, one was the same size as me the other was like a inch shorter then the other, the one my size hade black hair his bangs where covering up his left eye he had makeup on he had a eyebrow perusing and looked like a tongue perusing to he was wearing 2 pairs of pants of pants the top ones where ripped so you could see the other pair his shirt was blue and had Bill s 12 on it with black converses, the other had dread locks with baggy pants and a baggy south-pole shirt his lip was perused, he looked more normal than the other. Jenny and Alex this is Bill and Tom Kaulitz they are the new kids. Mrs. Holester introduced us to them Bill was the one with the black hair, he looked hot, she sat Bill beside me and Tom next to Alex, me and her looked at ech other and smiled she sent me a text saying that she thought Tom looked hot I replayed saying that I thought Bill looked hot but she reminded me that I had a boyfriend. "Are these your drawings?" I looked at Bill he was looking at my book of drawings he was looking at the one I just finished yesterday "um...yeah they are, I just finished that one yesterday." he looked at me "I think the look cool." I smiled at hem "thanks um no one really said that before." he smiled back the other kids started coming into the class "um I have socal studies after this where is that?" "um...just fallow me I think we have the same classes." he open his mouth to say something but Mrs. Holester started class,yep he had a tongue ring. I sent a text to Alex saying that Bill was nice she replayed saying that Tom had a sexy voice.

**ALEX S POV**  
"What class do you have next Tom?" he looked at me "ummmmmmmmm I have social studies next." I smiled "Kool! I do to." he smiled awesome. I don't remember what happened the rest of the class, the bell rang for next period.

**JENNY S POV**  
The bell rang I grabbed my bag and out the door then I remembered that I had to show Bill so...I waited next to the boor, "hey babe." Corey hugged me I pushed hem off "what the fuck?" he looked at me "I really don t want you all over me right now." "why you are my girlfriend right?" "yeah...but i don t want you all over me right no..." I was cut off by Bills voice behind me "now where is social studies?" I turned my back to Corey "ummmm yeah fallow me." and we left Corey standing there.

**ALEX S POV**  
Jenny and Bill walked into the class if they where a couple they would be cute "hey dose Jenny have a boyfriend?" I looked at Tom "um why do you want to know?" "um cause I think Bill likes her." my eyes went wide "what!" I was shocked "I think bill likes Jenny." he said slowly like I was retarded

**BILL S POV**  
I walked into class next to Jenny and saw Alex and Tom walking I couldn t make out what they was saying "um where do you want me to sit?" I asked Miss. Yang our social studies teacher "um you can sit next to." she looked around the room, I was hopping that she would put me next to Jenny "you can sit next to...Jenny." YESSSSSSS! I was going to take my chance, Jenny was drawing again "hallo!" she looked up and smiled "hallo." she said back "WOOOOOHHHHHHH you speak German?" she nodded "mined blown!" she laugh when I said that. I let out a sigh her laugh was perfect, my brother looked at me and winked I did a hafe grin at hem.

**ALEX S POV**  
I looked at Jenny she was drawing something I leaned over and saw what she had it was a pair of legs it looked like it was going to be a person. The weird thing about it was she keepted looking at Bill and right then I knew it was going to be a picture of Bill "do you draw?" I looked at Tom and he was holding my notebook with my drawings "um yeah." "you graffitied your name I think thats kool." I smiled at hem "thanks it took me a few times to get it to look like that."

Chapter 3

**TOM S POV**  
I laughed when she said that "yeah it took me awhile to get it down pat." she chuckled a little bit "hey Tom?" I looked over at Jenny "yeah?" "how good can you graffiti?" that made me think I took out a peace of paper and graffitied Jenny s name, when I was done I handed it to her "WOW!...thats really good Tom!" I gave her one of my rare smiles.

**JENNY S POV**  
I was standing out side with the class "hey babe." I rolled my eyes "what do you want Corey?" "um I wanted to see what my girlfriend is doing is that a bad to do?" I rolled my eyes again "no. at least I don't think it is." "you act like you don t want to be my girlfriend." I slapped the palm of my hand to my forehead "HEY JENNY!" I would know that sexy voice eneywhere I turned around to see Bill ruining towards me Tom and Alex where standing a few feet away "hey I'm not done talking to you!" And Corey spun me around to face hem I slapped his hands "DON T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" I felt Bill behind me "I wasn't done talking to you! you just turn around to look at that gay ass fag of a girl." I slapped hem "don't ever say that AGAIN!" I turn around do see Bill running off I ran after hem. I turned the corner and there he was siting on the ground arms acrosted his knees face in his armes "Bill?" He moved his head a little to see.

Chapter 4

**BILL S POV**  
"What?" I didn t mean to snap at her "Bill I just wanted to apologize Corey s been acting like that all day." she sat down beside me, I moved my arms away from my face I had small tears streaming down my face "I...I have been called names...but never like that." she had sadness in her eyes "awwwww Bill I m sorry." she hugged me when she said that I put my arms around her and hugged her back when Corey came around the corner she pulled my closer to her I could see that he was pissed to the moon and he walked away I smiled behind his back. "If Corey found out that I hugged you he would pissed be all the way to the moon." she loosened her grip and faced me, her arms around my neck "yeah I think he would since your his girlfriend and everything...hey I need to tell my brother something i'll be right back. OK?" she nodded and let me go, I ran towards where I saw Tom and Alex last.


End file.
